


Kept Secret

by SuperSnuggleBuggy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSnuggleBuggy/pseuds/SuperSnuggleBuggy
Summary: Kratos can understand Lloyd's attraction. After all, the kid doesn't know the truth.
Relationships: Kratos Aurion/Lloyd Irving





	Kept Secret

Kratos Aurion had agreed to be the night watch. He sat by the fire, watching the flames dance and the sound of wood crackling popped in his ears. It was calming for him to relax for a change. Taking care of the Chosen and her crew of friends (especially Lloyd) could be exhausting, even for him. But this was what he had promised to do for Lord Yggdrasill; to make sure the Chosen completes her journey of world regeneration. What he did not expect though was to find his long, lost son that he had abandoned after the death of his beloved Anna. When he had first laid his eyes on Lloyd, he had found it strange that he had similarities to Anna and even a little of himself, and that had got him wondering. When he saw Anna's grave at Lloyd's home, it was then and then only that he knew that Lloyd was truly his son. Of course, the boy had no idea. Kratos was not about to tell Lloyd the truth. To him, it was a secret best kept from Lloyd. Lloyd had a dad; a dwarf that had raised him. There was no need to open a wound that had already healed. Besides, he knew once Colette had reached the end of her long journey, the rivalry that Lloyd felt towards him would quickly escalate to hatred.  
  
He sat beside Noishe when he heard footsteps kick dirt. He was up to his feet in a second; sword drawn.  
  
“Kratos! It's just me!” Lloyd said, hands in the air.  
  
Kratos lowered his sword, and then he put it back into the harness strapped to his hip.  
  
“You should know better than to sneak up on me,” he said.  
  
“Sorry...”  
  
“What is the matter?” he asked. “Why are you still up?”  
  
He could tell something was troubling Lloyd. The boy showed it in his saddened gaze.  
  
“I can't sleep...” Lloyd said.  
  
“Have you tried to count the stars? Though, you won't be able to count them all. It is impossible.”  
  
Lloyd shook his head, and then he looked around the camp. Everyone else was sleeping but for Colette who said she wanted to be alone.  
  
“Kratos, can I talk to you for a second?”  
  
He rose an eyebrow. It wasn't like Lloyd to openly want to talk to him alone.  
  
He nodded and then he stepped a few feet away from camp, yet he still could keep everyone safe from danger. Lloyd followed him, dragging his feet.  
  
Kratos folded his arms across his chest. “What is this about?”  
  
Lloyd sighed. “...It's about Colette. I—I promised her I wouldn't tell the others, but I just can't hold this in.” He hardened his eyes as he looked down at the ground. He balled his hands into fists and said, “Colette...She---”  
  
Kratos stood quiet, waiting for Lloyd to get out what he wanted to say.  
  
“Damn! It's just not fair!” Lloyd cried out, shutting his eyes tight. “Why does she have to suffer for us? Why can't we save the world without Colette turning into an Angel!?”  
  
Kratos knew what Lloyd meant by Colette turning into an angel. Becoming an angel meant no longer being human. The loss of the need to sleep, the loss of touch, and the loss of hunger. These were just a few things that were happening to Colette. He had known from the very beginning, but Lloyd and the others did not. He stood quietly with an emotionless expression as he watched his son tremble, and then tears rolled down Lloyd's cheeks.  
  
Colette had told the boy the truth, and Lloyd was taking it hard. But then, of course, he was. Lloyd and the Chosen were close. He knew that as well, but what he didn't know was what Lloyd expected him to do?  
  
“Lloyd...” His voice was firm. “Colette is aware of what she must do and has accepted her task as the Chosen. You need to accept it as well.”  
  
Lloyd opened his eyes, and then he glared. “How can you say that as if it means nothing? Don't you care about Colette? Becoming an angel means she will no longer be human.”  
  
“This is a job to me, Lloyd. Nothing more.”  
  
Lloyd snorted. “You're heartless, Kratos...”  
  
Lloyd walked away, joining the others at camp. Kratos stood in the distance as he watched Lloyd join Genis by the fire. He knew what he said was heartless, _but it was the truth._ He was here to do Lord Yggdrasill's bidding and nothing more.  
  
The day had passed like any other as the Chosen went on her journey to regenerate the world; endless battles and pit stops at towns and villages. When they had finally retired for the night it was at a hotel in Palmacosta, the Port City. Lloyd had not spoken to him all day, ignoring his advice and acting as if he wasn't there, and to Kratos that suited him just fine. Lloyd being angry with him would only make things easier on his son when the time came when the boy found out he was a traitor in disguise.  
  
He opened the window in his room; getting a whiff of the salty water of the sea. He had a room to himself because Lloyd refused to let him share a room with Colette and Raine. And being in the same room with his son and the boy's silver-haired friend was simply out of the question after Lloyd's new attitude towards him, but this setup was fine. He can still watch the Chosen even in the next room. His ears were sharp, and his swordsmen skills were beyond simple. It was just the boredom that would kill him. Staring at four walls with nothing to do wasn't his idea of a great time.  
  
He leaned against the window ledge, looking out at the endless sea. Boats bobbed in the water, and the full moon that lit the sky cast a shimmering glow against the currents. He lost himself in thought for a long time, thinking about the past, about Anna. And that he now knew what had happened to his son. It had to have been a long time past before his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
He warily, saying nothing, walked over to the door. With his hand over the handle of his blade, he opened the door a crack to see Lloyd.  
  
 _“...Lloyd?”_  
  
His confusion as to why Lloyd had come to his room strained heavily in his voice.  
  
“Kratos. I need to talk to you.”  
  
He stepped to the side, allowing his son to walk into the room. He closed the door, turning on his heel, looking at Lloyd. Lloyd stood by the open window; hand on his hip, and eyes low.  
  
“What is it?” he asked.  
  
“I've been thinking....” Lloyd said. “We'll be traveling together until Colette regenerates the world.”  
  
“Yes. We will.”  
  
“I want to try to get along,” he said. “I don't like what you said last night, but I think I was out of line when I called you heartless...”  
  
“Lloyd. I am a mercenary. I make my living taking jobs for money. And protecting the Chosen is just one of those jobs.”  
  
“I know....” Lloyd looked down at the floor. “...You're strong and way better with a sword than I am. I guess, I just wanted to know you care about Colette because I don't think I'll be strong enough in the end...”  
  
“You mean when Colette completes her mission,” he said.  
  
“Yeah.” Lloyd looked up at him and then he sighed. “Kratos. I wish I was like you. I wish I could just go around not caring because caring too much hurts-- but I can't be like you. I want to protect my friends, and I want Colette to regenerate the world, but it's not fair how Colette has to suffer—Ugh!” Lloyd tugged his hair. “I wish I could help her!”  
  
“You can help her Lloyd by being by her side. A man isn't a man by how well he wields a sword. A man is a man when he accepts the things he can not change. Life isn't always fair. But you have to make the best of it by working with what you got.”  
  
Lloyd blinked. “I...never thought about it like that...”  
  
“And you have gotten better, Lloyd. Your swordsmanship is not sloppy as when I first met you.”  
  
Lloyd blushed. _“Really?_ You think so? Because I've been working super hard trying to be as good as you.”  
  
“But you can not be like me, Lloyd. You can only be yourself.”  
  
Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. “Wow, Kratos. I didn't know you could be so...uh, hm? I dunno what the word is.”  
  
“Go back to your room Lloyd and get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day we protect the Chosen.”  
  
“Yeah. I guess I should. If Genis wakes up, he'll wonder where the heck I went.”  
  
Kratos opened the door. Lloyd walked past him.  
  
“Uh- Kratos...One more thing before I go.”  
  
Lloyd turned around to face him.  
  
“What is it?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Lloyd moved quickly, catching Kratos off guard. He felt his son's lips press against his own in a warm tender kiss and he completely froze. This was wrong, _so very wrong,_ and yet he couldn't blame Lloyd for developing an odd crush on his rival. Lloyd had no idea that he was his father, and even though his son was kissing him, he wasn't about to tell Lloyd the truth about their relationship with one another. He simply placed his hands on Lloyd's shoulders, peeling their lips apart.  
  
“Don't do that again, Lloyd...” he warned, but his voice was surprisingly gentle.  
  
Lloyd's cheeks turned crimson. “I'm sorry...I just--” His eyes went wide, embarrassed that he reacted on a sudden urge. “I'm sorry, Kratos!”  
  
His son quickly ran down the hall. He heard a door slam as his son went back to his room. He sighed, closing the door, and rubbed his temples. _That could not happen again._ He will have a talk with Lloyd in the morning about how he was too old for him and that he liked his space. He felt that would work. But the truth of being Lloyd's father—that was a secret he'd keep to himself forever.


End file.
